


Your Angel

by shiroe_sachou



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, beligran, but there would be explicit smut coming on later chapters, fallen angel AU, no nsfw scene is happening on the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroe_sachou/pseuds/shiroe_sachou
Summary: They said everyone was born with a guardian angel that stays with them for the rest of one's life, but what if the guardian angel commits a sin so unforgivable they're cast away from heaven and be made a demon as the punishment?What if said guardian angel is yours, Gran?
Relationships: Belial/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Your Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinku_Tsuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/gifts).



> HEY! Hey I'm finally coming out of my cave to drop some writing here lol feels accomplished.
> 
> This fic is inspired by Shinku_Tsuuki's BeliGran fallen angel AU idea that she shared with me an eternity ago. The first chapter might make more sense to you if you read her work first but some WIP sometimes would remain as WIP that we only share to a few honored, fortunate souls, so bear with me ahahaha.. I may or may not retouch the first chapter later. Can't promise anything though. :">
> 
> Additional tags would be added later as the story progresses.
> 
> That said, hopefully you'd enjoy reading this fic uwu
> 
> Ciao!

“Sorry to keep you waiting... You’ve done so well hanging on on your own, Gran.”

The husky voice comforted him, along with the hand that wrapped firmly but gently around his torso and the person’s palm that ever so gently covered his eyes; hiding whatever horrendous creature that threatened his life from view.

_Was it this man’s lips that pressed into the crown of his head? Did he just kiss him?_

Amid the fleeting thought, he can hear sounds as if a body is being crunched and ripped apart. The monster let out an ear-splitting scream and then--

And then in the next split second, there was silence. As soon as the hand covering his eyes retreated, young Gran turned around to see his savior. One inhale, and questions spilled out of his mouth endlessly like a fountain.

“Big Brother, how did you get into my house? How did you get into my room? Could it be I forgot to lock the doors? How did you know that.. that scary something.. wanted to hurt me? You’re not a bad guy, are you?”

His eyes curiously taking in the sight of the tall man before him.

Eyes. A pair as red as rubies peered at him.

_So pretty..._

The next second Gran recognized that his savior was impossibly handsome.

And the next, it dawned on him that his savior _had wings._

“Big Brother, who are you? Are those wings real? Are you an angel?” His hands were tugging at the hem of Belial’s white uniform, demanding answers.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m your guardian angel, maybe I’m not-- hey now, what’s with the teary eyes?”

“I thought I’ve always been alone all this time. If Big Brother is my guardian angel that means I’m wrong, doesn’t it? I’m glad.. I’m so lonely.”

Wow, he’s just going to take Belial’s words at face value, wasn’t he? Such an innocent child. Not that Belial had lied, though.

He crouched down so he could cradle Gran in his arms, running his hand tentatively through Gran’s hair as he let tears streamed down the boy’s cheeks.

“There you go.. It’s alright now, Gran.”

_Between having his mother be taken away by death and being abandoned by his father, it’s no wonder he’s this lonely, huh. To top it off, having that filth terrorizing his nights.._

Belial didn’t know how long he spent his time soothing and comforting Gran like this. The moment his mind stopped drifting God knows where he noticed Gran’s sobbing had died down. His breathing had calmed down too.

“Feeling better already? Bet you’re ready to go back to sleep, then.” Before Gran could protest-- he knew he would-- Belial added in the same light tone of voice, “I’ll be here.”

Wide brown eyes swollen from crying stared at his pair of red eyes, trying to look for some lies behind his words, speaking volumes on how scared he was to be left alone again.

And he found none.

Belial knew he didn’t, so he gathered Gran in his arms to lie him down on his bed, tucked safely under the blanket.

“There you go. Nice and comfy now, isn’t it?”

“Big Brother..”

“Hm?”  
  
”…” The agitation still hadn’t left Gran completely, it seemed; judging from the way he grasped the blanket until his knuckles almost turned white and the way his eyes looked around the room as if expecting something to jump out and devour him.

Belial chuckled at that. “Told you I’m here, didn’t I? Or--”

“Do you want a body pillow?” The self-proclaimed body pillow invited himself into the comfort of the warm blanket, situating Gran so he would rest his head on Belial’s bicep. The brilliant white wings had disappeared, Gran noticed.

“There you go, “ he sighed, “Gee, the thing I’d do for my human.”

At that, Gran finally giggled.

“But Big Brother..”

“What, there’s still more?”

The mock chiding made Gran laugh sheepishly but he pressed on anyway, “You still haven’t told me your name.”

“Oh.”

His hand run itself on light brown hair again. The gentle massages made Gran relax. He could feel himself dozing off again.

“My name, huh..” Ruby red eyes watched as the boy drifted more and more into a deep slumber.

This boy might still be young but damn if he weren’t sharp. Belial knew this for a fact because he had been watching Gran since he was a baby. It was tricky to dodge his way around the question, it seemed. But revealing himself to Gran was already a misconduct that sure would get him an earful of reprimand from the higher angels. If he were to reveal his name too...

Belial waited until Gran looked like he had finally gone into a deep sleep. Slowly, gently he moved so he can whisper in Gran’s ear with a small grin plastering his face.

“Let’s see if you would remember this name..”

“Belial.”


End file.
